Dimensions East
by N-I-N-T
Summary: In which the group falls into a strange world, they are faced with even greater challenges, or maybe it was just that it was so different to them. "Welcome to Tokyo! The second most hectic City in the world!" Rated T for Language, No actual pairing yet.


_Author's Note: Please forgive me if I make anything to ooc. I only wrote Naruto and Bleach on my last account, so it's hard for me to switch over to different characters from different shows... So for a warning some of the characters might be a bit OOC; but I'll try my best to keep them in character! D: _

_Anyway, I hope you like the Story, chapter... thing...Hope I haven't lost my touch._

--

Dimensions East!

--

He's been here before... at least he thought he's been here before... Maybe his mind was messing with him? Maybe he was going Insane? Coincidence maybe?

Syaoran blinked his eyebrows quirked together in un-amusement as he stared at the tall buildings and flashing lights, these things called cars and people running around the streets like chickens with their heads cut off; taunting his mind. A hectic city indeed. There was a sign in front of the dimension travelers that read "Tokyo" in big bold letters... but none of them could read it, besides Syaoran, who at the moment was suffering from Déjà vu. He blinked and scratched the back of his neck.

"Hyuu, looks like we landed in another Tokyo!" Fai suggested excitingly from behind the bemused Syaoran, referring to the sign in front of them to the one he saw in the ruined Tokyo. Of course, Syaoran gave no reply to the mage...

Half heartily, Kurogane stepped up from behind the mage with his arms crossed, and an aggravated expression across his face. His eyes were narrowed; his brain having trouble concentrating, seeing as the Majuu-bun was pulling on his hair trying to steer him around; saying nothing and scooting away from the silence, he proceeded trying to kill the Bun that was on his head.

"Kuro-daddy's being mean to Mokona!!" Mokona chirped jumping inside of Kurogane's clothes annoying him further, causing the ninja to grunt and lash out clawing at his own clothing's trying to tear the Majuu-bun out. Fai noticed the commotion of the two, and quickly scooted away from the silent Syaoran, feeling that there was a slight awkwardness when he wouldn't stop staring at the city as if it was burning to the ground. Pointing at Kurogane and Mokona, with a quick whistle, he hopped over to them as his escape.

"Hyuu, having fun Kuro-puppy?" And, he soon joined the fight of the angered Kurogane, leaping onto his back and petting his head; which only threw the ninja into a fit of wanting to kill.

Syaoran stared back at them upon hearing the cries and yells of his fellow travelers, and for a short moment thought they were under attack... sweat-dropping when he saw them; he turned back to the city as if he hadn't seen them.

A silent moment for him, just ignore the yelps of help and shrills from the other three people.

He blinked once, and blinked again... put his hands on his hips and gave the city a long look of... just that, nothing. He raised his right hand to rub his chin now and crossed the other over his chest. The sun was now setting; giving a glow about the place... then it hit him.

"I Remember!" Syaoran shouted out raising his finger in the air and a smile crossing his normal frowned face. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona immediately stopped what they were doing to stare at him. Fai and Mokona blinked at the same time in confusion, Kurogane looked un-interested and was preparing tog et away while the mage and bun were distracted.

"Huh?" Came the unison respond of Fai and Mokona, as they leaned towards the boy.

"Oh yes this is Japan!" He chirped out jumping for the Tokyo sign holding pole and hugging it like he had been trapped in a tube for half his life. Oh wait, that's right.

"I love you Pole! Oh how I missed your Silverness" Then he took off from the pole when he saw an old wooden bench, he ran for it, tripped once, got back up, and hugged it.

"I missed you bench! I missed how you looked in the winter storms!" Anime tears streamed down his face as he raised his right fist high in the air before bringing it back down and rubbing his tears away with his forearm. He gave a loud cry and started to walk into the City slowly.

"I'm coming Mommy!" With that... he was gone like the wind, skipping down the crowded streets as if he was on fire, and the floor was trying to eat him.

Cricket noise.

"What the hell just happened...?" Kurogane asked to no one in particular, his left eyes now twitching greatly.

Syaoran had either lost it... or he was drunk? Maybe the later, which was more the wiser. Where did he get the alcohol?

Beads of sweat poured from both of the older men's head, even the normally cheery Fai, was taken aback by the sudden outburst. Shaking their heads side to side, attempting to rid themselves of the image of Syaoran skipping happily through the streets. Fai raised a finger to his cheek and laughing coherently with the tips of his mouth twitching.

"Maybe he had to go...?" Fai suggested having no real reason as to why the boy would have ran, or skipped, like that.

"Or maybe the kid, finally lost It." came the blunt reply of Kurogane.

"Maybe he was possessed by the dead and he's off to kill innocents!!" cried Mokona from his position on Fai's shoulder. How it got there from being inside Kurogane's clothes was a mystery even now; quickly it was held from the ears by Kurogane and glared at.

"Only something with a pea brain like you could have come up with that idea." Then they proceed with their Daily activities of annoyance and Frustration... Only did Fai notice that Sakura was missing at that moment... he raised the only visible eyebrow, and placed his hands on his hips, and gave a grin.

"Sakura's gone." he sang in a cheery voice while skipping to where she should have been and spinning in a circle. Kurogane and Mokona froze as they turned slowly towards Fai.

"Well, where'd she go?" Kurogane mumbled off, curses under his breath before pouncing the bun out of his clothes yet again.

"Maybe she was-" Kurogane stepped on Mokona cutting its sentence off short in order to save themselves from another one if its... strange ideas. "No screen time for the it." His gaze drifted off to the Dancing Fai, and his eyes twitched. He had lost it now... seeing as he was dressed in a prince outfirt, where the hell did he get that anyway!?

"Well, It looks Like we'll have to Go find the princess and rescue her from the grasps of this dimension!" he let out in a loud shrill voice filled with excitement and determination, while clasping his hands together happily and grinning like there was no tomorrow. Kurogane simply stared at him with astonishment, well, more like aggravation as to how the one eyed-vampire mage could be so cheerful about having a crazed Syaoran, a missing Sakura, and a psycho Ninja with him. Strange, he just called himself psycho, but he wasn't too surprised, these people were capable of driving the insane, insane...r.

Mokona had wiggled its way out from under Kurogane's foot and jumped up with a cheer. Now dressed in a knight's suit of armor, it shouted. "Woo princess saving time!"

Right then, as the sun was now gone from view and the former light sorce was gone, the light from the city they were currently talking in front of their only sorce of light.

A loud honking noise came from behind the trio of three and bright lights flashed on them. At first, they were all taken aback and covered their eyes not moving. But when it grew closer they saw what it was... Fai's mouth fell open ajar and he dived away to the side rolling into the dirt and dust, Kurogane was the next to dive away. Rolling on the ground before doing a twist and pulling out Sohi chasing after the, loud... light consuming, man blinding... Thing.

Then another came, which they all swiftly dodged the second time. Then, another and another and... Followed by many anger japanese people.

"Holy crackers Bakuman look at them hitchhikers!" A man from inside one of the larger _things _cried while stepping on the gas pedal to speed up. Unluckily Kurogane he was right in front of it, but sense it was going too fast to cut, he dived to the left, rolling flat onto the ground as the cars started to fly over his body. His eyes were as wide as saucers, and never had he been more paralyzed from fear as he was here.

"Mokona is scared!" Mokona cried from within Kurogane's shirt.

"Yeah..., Wait, WHAT THE!?" Kurogane yelled and stared to beat the Majuu-bun in the head. Almost raising his head to see where Fai was for a moment, he was almost beheaded. Almost. A sixteen wheeler truck flew over his head right when he was about to get up, and he was trapped.

Fai on the other hand was still dodging skillfully with no problems until... that... giant... creature running faster than any he had seen came from in front of him.

"Holy Flip crackers Ashura!" He gasped alerting the bun, and Kurogane who were still trapped under the truck, they both attempted to see what was going on but had not seen anything from beyond the black tires of the truck.

"When we get outta' this Majuu-bun... I'm going to slaughter you." he muttered, attempting to calm himself from this unnatural feeling, and the things surrounding him. Mokona just chirped no fear of Kurogane while Fai was around.

...While he _was_ around.

"It's a giant doggy!!" Fai happily sang, while running up to the supposed dog... bad choice. When he and the 'giant dog' had a collision; he went flying like a rocket into the skies of Tokyo city. His light weight body made the attack by the dog Increase with power and he went flying just like a touch down!... home run.

The six-teen wheeler was just leaving Kurogane and he was rising up from the ground when Fai was hit.

A cricket chirped for a moment. When Kurogane was about to reach for the majuu-bun, it jumped from him and into the middle of the road, feeling that safety around Kurogane was gone when Fai flew to the city. It looked around its ears twitching.

"You're not getting out of here!" Kurogane yelled and dived for Mokona.

"I'll save you Fai!!" Mokona shrieked in fear jumping onto one of the passing cars right when Kurogane jumped for it. That was the last passing car... and poor Kurogane got his fingers ran over. He jumped up and started to jump in circles, but stopped, realizing what just happened, he stared at the city and pointed at it. That evil, Taunting palce, that possessed Children and Made insane people go nutty.

Kurogane was left there, gapping at what his comrades were doing now, all leaving like; they lost their minds hand't tehy already lost taht?! He blinked, standing in the middle of the road right on the yellow line, complete terror writen across his face... was he next in line for the evil city to take over? OH HELL NO! not him! He rose straight up, and right when he started walking towards the city to face the demon.

"Get off the road!" one of the speedy cars cried.

"Move out of the way Asshole!" cried another one speeding by. Kurogane was spinning now from the speed of the cars until one went by tossing some sticky fluid on him, it smelt like cherries...

"GET OFF THE ROAD BUDDY!" the one that threw the liquid shouted at him, while sticking his hand out of the car and raising the middle finger.

Kurogane cringed and looked around as the last of the cars seemed to be gone after that, he was a bit dazed after spinning like he did, so he decided to sit down, and except the momentarily defeat... and the fact that he was to far away from Mokona to understand what the people were screaming at him.

There was a long moment of silence, and unbelievably calmness, as he just sat there staring in surprise at the people's outbursts. He was in a slumped position, not moving a single muscle as everything seemed to have happened so fast he couldn't even blink... he looked up o the sky, and almost cried out for Tomoyo-hime to bring him back, when yet another loud honking noise was heard from behind him...

Was there more?

More likely...

...Was this hell?

--

Smoke arose into the night sky, loud noises, and sounds of police cars buzzed around, where a handsome blonde boy fell from the sky. Had it not been that he was dressed in, a very strange prince costume... the girls surrounding the small crater might have already mauled him to pieces. Citizens shuffled above him, none brave enough to check and see if he was alright. Some whispered to others, until the sirens went of making them all scatter away from the streets.

The girls looked hungry staring from a distance at his unconscious form; brushed and buried with the dust and dirt around him... some whished they just took him away before the police got there, but for all tehy knew, he was an alien sent to destory them. Out like a flash, police officers soon stood around the crater, placing yellow strips around it that said: Caution. IT was amazing how fast they were working to remove the people around it, and inspect the place... None even bothered to look at the fallen boy in the ground, but No that was too _hard _for them, with their pea brains.

Dazzlingly, the blonde pushed himself up into a sitting position and stared around the area... His eye patch lay forgotten on the ground behind him, and his costume ruined from the landing. He blinked his only eye and propped himself up on his elbows staring at the police... Who still had not noticed him.

Simply, he turned back over and picked up his eye patch and placing it over his left eye. Attempted to stand even though his body was aching so. Damn, that dog had a lot of force... It had Kurogane disease and hit him it looked like... but what beat him the most was, how the hell did he actually fly into the sky from getting hit by a stupid car. He let out an exaggerating sigh, and pushed himself up. He was preparing to smile at the people when they all gasped at him... he was bruised and had a few bad injuries... yet somehow, he was standing... Screams were heard and finally the police noticed him.

Fai was in bitter confusion People never ran from him... he was to kind for that, and yet, there they were... running around in circles and yelling their heads off. He shook his head and for a moment before a tight grip was felt on his shoulder and he turned to see an old looking man staring at him, he had a long mustache that covered half of his face... and made the dazed Fai start to laugh.

"Hyuu, you got a rat on your nose mister!" he chirped and, pity the cop, Ripped the mustache clean off his face with a flick of his wrist; causing him to scream and old his face. Fai was smiling innocently of course... because Fai was Innocent at this moment with no clue that was actually oing on. The twitch the officer had was noticeable, but Fai had yet to notice it.

"Mister it's polite to say thank you when someone helps you..." and, it would have helped... if the officer knew what he was saying... Fai had also, probably not notice Mokona was around to translate. The police officer took a deep breath.

"Dare-ni mukatte mono itten-dayo..?" He finally replied with unhidden anger. That was a slap in the face for Fai; Of course the police officer couldn't understand him! Wait, which means Mokona was far away... which meant Kuro-puppy was far away... which meant Fai was to thrive on his own.

"Well you see, I'm from another dimension so I don't understand what you're saying, and you definitely don't know what-" He was cut off when the officer grabbed his right arm and spun him around handcuffing him and beginning to shove him to a police car. Fai blinked and was about to counter the Officer... but thought not too in order to not start a scene. So he willingly let him push him into the car to go off to prison...

The police office that he was talking to spoke to another one for a moment or so before walking to the car Fai was in and got in. He said nothing but started the car up and began to drive off. Cameras flashed a few times, while Fai took the liberty to smile at the cameras before leaning forward to speak to the officer.

"Where might we be going mist chief?" Fai chirped as they rode off into the night... The officer grumbled a lot while Fai constantly spoke. He was famous! In such a short amount of time he was famous! How, he had no clue, but if people were taking picture of him and trying to maul the car he was in, he just _had_ to be famous.

Little did he know that where he was going was not a good place for a scrawny blonde haired man to be.

Later though, Kurogane was standing in the middle of a road with his arms raised and Sohi ripped tightly in his right hand as he began to cheer for himself. He had defeated the many Metallic Demons coming for him, and won; though it was tough. Fighting so many demons at a time, No one would have ever guessed... Tomoyo would be proud.

He turned at them for a split second and spit at them before walking away, ego now bursting with new found pride. but for the people in the cars behind him though, were letting out low cries and holding their heads, some even groaning like zombies from the pain they were in; this man was a demon, where's 119 at?

While Kurogane was entering the city a band of guys saw him entering... and what he did to all those cars. IN their dark black cloaks they walked towards the ninja, they had a slump in their steps when they stopped in a circle around him.

"Hey buddy, you're pretty strong." One of them said... it was hard to differ which one said it though because they all had their faces hidden; but worse that he couldn't' understand them.

"How'd you like to join Tokyo's strongest forces?" Kurogane just glanced briefly around himself before rolling his eyes and staring forward. He separated his legs slightly preparing to knock them all out in one hit; but right when he was about to charge, a Car zoomed by him. Fai was in the back seat of the car waving his free arms at the ninja.

"Ihya Kuro-puu... yebya Kuro-puuu!!" he sang out the window before he was gone in an instant.

The ninja just stood there staring at the leaving car like it just declared it had a fetish for cow brains and ran off. He hung his head slightly, what the hell did this place do to people? He began to wonder if this place was cursed... oh how he was about to find some way to contact that witch and get the hell out of here.

Even the dark gang members were surprised by the sudden outburst of the boy. Some where hiding their faces in embarrassment for him while others were stifling their laughs at the nickname he gave to the man they were going to let join... The name was all they could understand sadly. Kurogane didn't' notice that he didn't' understand Fai sadly; and chased after him, screaming gibberish in the buzz of the night. But before he left, one of the cloaked people grabbed his should and handed him a metal thing before the left to the shadows... whispering something that sounded like "You'll need this..." but. Kurogan didn't understand a word of it.

The ninja simply stared at them leave holding the metal thing that was carved into a strange shape. He felt it around, until he felt he was holding it right, and ran after the car yelling in a different tongue.

He ran none stop for about ten minutes straight before deciding to stop and rest for awhile. He coughed lightly and fell over on his butt against one of the large building walls. Stray cats ran when they saw him, and beggars curled up in their boxes, something about him made them feel uncertain.

He sat unmoving, until he remembered the thing those strange men gave him, and lifted up in front of him. He blinked once or twice, until he saw the trigger like thing and put his thumb on it, the hole in the gun facing him, and that strange beating part facing the road. He fiddle with it a bit more, before a loud bang was heard and birds scattered...

Darkness was all that was there.

Syaoran continued skipping along the streets, spinning on the poles once or twice, then leaping into the air with a "yippee" or a "hurrah" and continued his run... of course the people in the City were thinking he was nuts and all slowly backed away, muttering things to him as he went along. But unlike Kurogane and Fai, he could strangely understand them without much effort or Mokona at all.

He twirled under one of the street lights before it flashed out then light up again... and Syaoran had his cloak around him and his goggles on. Before he broke out in a strange dance and started singing random lyrics...

Something was wrong with that boy... Just no one stopped to ask.

--

Woot yeah I put the First and second chapters together... it seemed to make more sense that way, taking them apart, this just seemed like a random story e.e; which I'm not too keen of. God damn it I demand a plot! XD;

Okay, so next chapter is going to be... huh what's the word for it... bit, dramatic like? :D Not exactly the word for it… e.e but good enough.

Next Issue: Strangers Like Us


End file.
